


Consummation

by CuriosityRedux



Series: Dragon Drabbles Berk [9]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityRedux/pseuds/CuriosityRedux
Summary: It's finally the wedding night.





	Consummation

**Consummation**

**-**

“Hiccup,” she whispers, and he almost wants to scowl at the teasing note in her voice, but he can’t. “Stop shaking.”

“You first,” he mutters. He likes to think he has pretty steady hands— it’s a necessity in forge work and in dragon training. But he won’t deny that there’s a tremor to them as he traces Astrid’s bare waist with his thumb. At least her breaths are coming in trembling pants too.

“We’ve done this before, you know.” Her mouth curls at the side, eyes glittering in the firelight. The shadow of his body casts flickering patterns across her pale skin. “Did you forget where it goes?”

Hiccup gives his new wife a flat look, pausing in his ministrations. “Because I know you and love you, I recognize that your meanness stems from your own obvious nerves.”

That smirk flashes again, but this time there’s a faint insincerity in her expression. Her gaze softens, and her fingers reach up to curl in the locks at the back of his neck. “It’s just another night.”

“No, that is where you are wrong.”

Their marriage clothes are already hanging off of chair backs and over his desk. He can feel the strong mead in his blood, making his body feel warm and loose. Her bridal crown is still on the corner of the bed, half covered by the edge of their furs. The day has been long and exhausting, frustrating and emotional, and he’s reached his limit more times than he wants to admit. But now it’s just them— no village, no responsibilities.

He leans in, presses a kiss against her jaw. She tilts her head aside so she can feel the heat of his breath against her throat. “No, this is… The first night.” His mouth tastes something floral at her neck, something he’s sure either his mother or hers rubbed into her skin. “You look… like THIS, and— and this bed is OUR bed. Not the forge, not the stables, not one of the islands. A real life actual bed that I slaved over. I still have one of the splinters in my palm.”

“Splinters,” she laughs softly, dragging her fingers through his hair. “This is really romantic, babe.”

He presses his forehead against her collarbone and traces her features with his fingertips. “The point is I made us a bed. A bed we’re gonna sleep in through wars and babies and everything in between. And you are in this bed that I made for us for the first time and you’re making fun of me for talking about splinters.”

Her hands slide down to his shoulders, skate over his spine. “I’m sorry, my lord husband.” The teasing thread hasn’t left her voice, but her husky words spark a heat in his blood all the same. “I like our bed. I love our bed. I love you.”

He rewards her by kneading the flesh of her hips and laving the hollow of her throat with his tongue. She makes a little noise of pleasure.

“Is it really just another night for you?” he asks, his question rough with hunger and emotion.

Astrid draws him in close and brushes her lips against his. “Would I be shaking if it was?”


End file.
